<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When You Walked In (the air went out) by el_gilliath</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23221768">When You Walked In (the air went out)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/el_gilliath/pseuds/el_gilliath'>el_gilliath</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Vampire AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, So they are not related in this, Vampire AU, Written before Maria and Isobel were related</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:34:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,708</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23221768</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/el_gilliath/pseuds/el_gilliath</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While serving overseas in Iraq, Alex is infected with a rare local virus labelled VBT-01, whose symptoms include sensitivity to strong UV rays, most notably those at dawn, accelerated cell regeneration and heightened physical capabilities. Oh and a somewhat slightly inconvenient craving for human blood. But this virus isn't a stranger to the military and they help Alex manage his affliction, while using him as a weapon, until he's permitted to return home. Intent on living out a quiet, temptation free extended life in the desert with his suppressants, Alex instead finds his hard earned self control tested by none other than Michael fucking Guerin, the stupidly attractive nerd turned cowboy and the unusual scent of his blood. </p><p>tl:dr - Alex is a vampire and, being an alien, Michael's blood is like catnip to him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Maria DeLuca/Isabel Evans, Michael Guerin/Alex Manes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Vampire AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762546</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>242</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>When You Walked In (the air went out)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was written for a prompt by Eggsy. I saw, I said YES, I wrote. And it turned into 10+k. This does have an adult situation at the end which is NSFW, but that scene is also kinda funny.</p><p>Yes I went with the True Blood song. I'm lazy, shush. And thank you to my beloved winged_fool for betaing for me &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alex doesn’t remember how it happened. He just remembers red eyes, a pain in his wrist, and waking up the next day in a bunk in Bahrain, a full-bird Colonel and his commanding officer sitting by his bed. It made him nervous then. </p><p>It still makes him nervous now. </p><p>“We’ve field-promoted you to Captain, so the only one you have to answer to now is Lieutenant Colonel Samuels. We hope that removes the authority issue, Captain Manes.”</p><p>He just looks at Colonel Anderson. The same Colonel that was at his bedside table when he woke up. “With all due respect sir, there’s only one thing that’ll remove that issue and I think we both know what it is.”</p><p>He’s been on the verge of starving since he woke up, five months ago. He’s snappy for a reason and authority issues ain’t it. He knows it, Samuels knows it, Anderson knows it. He also knows they’re scared. VBT-01 might be known to the military, but not to Samuels and Anderson and they’re treating him like shit for it. </p><p>It makes his teeth itch. </p><p>“We both know our troops don’t feel safe if you get fed, Captain,” Anderson says. Alex wonders if Anderson knows he can hear his heartbeat. Hear that he’s lying. </p><p>“Copy that, sir.”</p><p>The Colonel’s eyes narrow, but he nods as if he thinks Alex understands. Alex just wants to bite him, even though he’ll probably taste bad. All authority figures that shouldn’t be in their posts are bound to do. </p><p>“Now go back to your station, and stay there until we need you.”</p><p>Alex bristles, but salutes and walks out of the tent before Anderson can salute back. As much of an insult as he can get away with, these days. </p><p>He hisses slightly as he exits the tent. The midday sun is high in the sky, burning in his corneas and prickling uncomfortably on his skin. He doesn’t care, he’s not going back into the tent with Colonel Assbag. He’d rather go to the mess tent and get his meager supply of blood so he won’t be tempted to bite anyone in his annoyance. Maybe even see if he can find Dawson and he can commission the blood. He doubts it, Dawson isn’t afraid of him like Samuels or Anderson but he still has strict rules to follow. Doesn’t mean he won’t try. </p><p>He pauses outside the mess tent, wincing as he gets out of the sun. His skin feels tight, he knows being starved has something to do with that as well. VBT-01 isn’t the worst virus he could have contracted, with ZMB-02 and INC-05 being death sentences more or less, but it’s still not all that manageable when he goes hungry all the time. He knows he’s lost weight, knows the red of his eyes appears more often than it should, knowing as he does that he should be able to control it and he knows his teeth are always sharper as well. He takes a deep breath and enters. </p><p>As usual the mess is filled with people. As usual it goes quiet for a second after he walks in. As usual his fellow soldiers shake it off and go back to their talking right after. He gets it, just as much as he appreciates how casual they are trying to be about it. The base has his back, his squad even more so, he will give them all the time they need to get over their issues with his new status. </p><p>“Alex! You here for you daily feedin’?” Shawn Dawson asks from the table to his left. The tall, blue-eyed, dirty blonde, born and bred Texan looks as calm as he always does, sitting on a table in the mess with a bunch of papers in front of him, a cup of coffee by his left hand as always. It’s probably been refilled at least twenty times since he came into the mess, it’ll probably be refilled at least twenty times more.</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>Dawson looks up at him, studying him intently. His eyes narrow as he takes in Alex’s visage, the red of his eyes. </p><p>“Go on then, Hendricks has it in the back as usual.”</p><p>Alex just nods, giving Dawson a tight smile as he turns to walk towards Hendricks’ kitchen, but stops and looks at Dawson when he hears him open his mouth and take a deep breath. Enhanced hearing does have its uses. </p><p>“Congratulations on making Captain. Mayhaps I’ll get you a promotion gift.” Alex grins at the gleam in Dawson’s eyes. The best thing about Dawson is that you don’t need to say anything, he just knows. </p><p>“Thanks, Shawn.”</p><p>“You’re welcome, Sir,” sir said with an obvious wink. “Now go on, you’re nothing but skin and bones.”</p><p>He moves to the kitchen, saying hi as he goes to the people that greet him, nodding kindly at those that look up in uncertainty, or even slight fear. Some of them have had run-ins with VBT-01 before that have been less than sane, after all. </p><p>“Our newly minted Captain! What a pleasure to see you to remember me,” Hendricks says with the biggest grin as he enters the kitchen. James Hendricks, like the gin but not in relation, is a tiny, stocky man with the best ‘arse’ Alex had ever seen, a green-eyed ginger to boot who speaks in the poshest English accent just because he can, and is the life of the party. He’s also the darlingest gay man Alex has ever met, and if it wasn’t for the big Marine James is engaged to, he might have hit on him a time or five. The fact that James’ fiancé has VBT-01 as well helps, as James is decidedly not scared of him. </p><p>“You have my food, James. I’m not gonna forget you any time soon.”</p><p>“Hmph, if I didn’t know better I’d say you only like me for my blood,” Hendricks says with a dramatic flair, hands on his hips just for show. “I am more intriguing than that, I’ll have you know.”</p><p>Alex just shakes his head at him. They go through this every time he comes to feed, he knows this song and dance like the back of his hand. </p><p>“All right, I’ll stop for now. How are you feeling?”</p><p>Alec shrugs. “Like shit, as always. Hungry.”</p><p>Hendricks winks. “Well then, Captain, your blood is ready for you.”</p><p>He drinks the blood while chatting with Hendricks, and stops by Dawson on the way out to chat more with him, before he goes to the communications tent. He’s hungry, but at the same time okay. He’s with good people. </p><p>——</p><p>It devastates him when Shawn and James are killed in a shoot out two months later. </p><p>He never does get the extra blood. </p><p>——</p><p>A year and a half later he’s back on US soil, back home in Roswell, New Mexico. A civilian, after losing his leg to a car bomb. Having VBT-01 is the only reason he’s alive, but the military doesn’t need broken toys, so with a shiny new metal leg and an honorable discharge he’s sniffing at civilian life again for the first time in ten years. He already has a new job, Cyber Security has wanted him since news of him getting discharged broke. They have their own VBT crew, he’ll be with others like him. Maybe it won’t feel so lonely. </p><p>But first, he has to put his life back together in Roswell, he has to get the official supply for blood set up and he has to tell Maria he’s home for good. One of them is going to be harder than the other and the blood ain’t it. Not because Maria doesn’t want him to be home, but she’ll be livid he didn’t tell her about the VBT-01, nor the missing leg. </p><p>He’s done his very best to keep in contact for the ten years he’s been in the military but it’s been radio silence, besides telling her that he’s alive, for the last year. Maria knows him well enough to know that it’s something he’s not telling her. He just hopes him being home for good overshadows the bad. </p><p>He still doesn’t have high hopes as he stands outside of The Wild Pony, breathing deeply in through his nose and out through his mouth like his therapist taught him. It makes all the smells of humanity assault him, but he’s actually so well-fed for once it doesn’t bother him. He’s still skinnier than he should be, leaning on his cane to get him forward, but, it being the first time he’s not hungry since he was infected, he still feels good. The VBT-01 specialist at the hospital had huffed when she saw him, fussing over him in her flowery scrubs as she fed him pint after pint of blood until Alex himself said enough. She still fussed a bit more, and sent him home with enough cloned blood to last him months in the military, though the supplies were only supposed to last him three weeks, until his official supplier could set up the deliveries. He liked her, even if her sugary sweet nature grated on him a little bit. </p><p>But this, being outside the Pony for the first time in years. It scares him more than he wants to admit. Maybe even more than VBT-01 and losing a leg did. He doesn’t want to be rejected. <s>Again.</s></p><p>“You’re a Captain in the Air Force, Alex. You can handle Maria,” he mutters to himself as he gathers the courage to go inside. </p><p>“You know, talking to yourself is usually the first sign of madness.”</p><p>He whirls around, faster than he would have if he were human, and takes a sharp breath on reflex. He doesn’t expect to be hit by the most glorious smell he has ever smelled. Nor does he expect to see Michael Guerin, the nerd he had the most embarrassing crush on when he was 17 standing behind him. Except Michael Guerin is no longer a nerd, he’s a full-fleshed cowboy with dusty boots, jeans that sit perfectly on his long legs and a white t-shirt under a dark jean jacket. A black cowboy hat on top of his curls completes the aesthetic, even if Alex’s inner 17-year old wants to make a comment about the jean on jean ensemble. He doesn’t, he just stares instead. And breathes, because Michael Guerin smells <i>delicious.</i> </p><p>“Alex Manes, back from Baghdad. Finally a Manes man.”</p><p>“Three-quarters of one,” Alex replies, leaning down and knocking on the prosthetic. He feels like a moron two seconds after, but relaxes when Michael snorts. </p><p>“Yeah, Izzy wanted to throw you a parade when she heard you were coming back. You should’ve seen her face when she heard your reply,” Michael says with an easy grin. Maybe he had been a bit bitchy towards Isobel, but he really didn’t want a parade when she asked him. He knows himself well enough to know that he would’ve been too stubborn to sit down. </p><p>“I hope she wasn’t offended.”</p><p>“Nah,” Michael says. “She likes when people give her an honest answer. She also liked taking the credit for it when she told the VA that maybe making someone stand for a parade when they lost their leg was a bit tacky.”</p><p>Alex can’t help but huff out a laugh. Trust Isobel Evans to take the credit.</p><p>“So, you going in?”</p><p>Alex looks back towards the Pony and shrugs. “Yeah, I was planning to. But-“</p><p>“But you don’t know what DeLuca is gonna say.”</p><p>“Yeah. How did you-?”</p><p>“Maria and I are friends, or I’m the pesky engineer darkening her doorstep, depending on the day,” Michael answers with an easy smile. “She rants at me when she’s frustrated or worried. She’s been both over you this last year.”</p><p>Guilt rises in Alex’s stomach, and he looks down and squeezes his eyes shut before his eyes bleed red. </p><p>“Hey, no, that’s not what I meant,” Michael is quick to reassure, a hand stretched towards Alex as if he wants to touch but maybe shouldn’t. “She was just scared, man. She would love to see you.”</p><p>“You think so?” Alex can’t help but ask, his guilt and nerves calming a bit at Michael’s words, at his ease with everything Alex is. He doesn’t know who’s informed about his disease but maybe he wouldn’t mind if Michael knew. Even if he’s sure that that’s just the sweet smelling blood talking. </p><p>“Yeah, Alex. Come on, come inside with me and she’ll get distracted by yelling at me first. I kinda pissed her off yesterday.”</p><p>Alex finds himself smiling at Michael. A ten-year-old crush, some easy conversation, and some very nice smelling blood is apparently all he needs to trust the guy just a little. </p><p>“Fine.”</p><p>“Awesome,” Michael beams. “I’m taking credit for getting you in so she doesn’t kill me, just so you know.”</p><p>“What the hell did you do that pissed her off so badly?” Alex asks as Michael makes for the door, tipping his hat at the bouncer as he walks inside. </p><p>“Might’ve been drunk and sucked some guy off in the Pony bathroom. She didn’t like that, surprisingly.”</p><p>Alex’s brain grinds to a complete halt at that. And apparently so does his feet, as Michael looks back at him shortly after. </p><p>“Shit, should I not have-“</p><p>“No,” Alex interrupts. “I’m gay, I don’t mind. I’m just surprised.”</p><p>“Oh really now.” A dirty grin stretches across Michael’s face. “Well then maybe-“</p><p>“Michael Guerin! Get your butt in here!”</p><p>Alex’s eyes widen at Maria’s yell and Michael swirls around to look at her. She’s coming towards them, a mighty look of anger on her face. </p><p>“Heeeey DeLuca.”</p><p>“Don’t you DeLuca me, Guerin. I’m still annoyed at you for having sex in my bathroom.”</p><p>“Now come on, a blowjob-“</p><p>“Is still sex, Guerin,” she interrupts. “You owe me a fixed tapline for this, you know my policy against sex in the bathrooms.”</p><p>“Hey, I’m not…” Michael quietens at her look. “Okay, I’ll fix your tapline. But I brought a gift to apologize for last night!”</p><p>“What kind of a gift?” She asks, and Michael looks back with a wink towards Alex before he steps out of the way and Alex gets a look at Maria’s face in person for the first time in three years. He doesn’t expect the hard punch on his shoulder that comes after, but he knows he should have. Neither does he expect the spleen-crushing hug. He didn’t even dare hope for that one. </p><p>“If you ever lose a foot again and then ghost me for a year I’m gonna smother you to death. I do not want best friend updates to come from Isobel Evans.”</p><p>He hugs her back, crushing her just as tightly to him as she is him to her. “I missed you too, Maria.”</p><p>She exhales shakily against his ear, squeezing just a tiny bit closer before she pulls away, her hands on his shoulders. “Let me look at you, Captain Manes.”</p><p>Alex gives her a fond look as her eyes sweep across him, lingering a second on the cane, another second on his right leg. She doesn’t comment, just looks her fill. It reminds him so much of Mimi that he has trouble breathing for a second. Thankfully he doesn’t have to. </p><p>“So, does he pass?”</p><p>Maria turns and gives Michael a look that’s probably not good from the tiny grimace on his face. </p><p>“Your ‘gift’ is appreciated,” Maria replies, her sarcasm strong on the word gift. “You’re still fixing my taplines.”</p><p>Michael grumbles but ultimately nods, waving at Alex before he moves towards the bar. Alex does a subtle deep breath as he does. He needs to figure out why the heck Guerin smells so nice. </p><p>“Please tell me you’re home for good.”</p><p>He refocuses on Maria, a part of him preening at the truly embarrassing sound of happiness she emits at his nod.</p><p>“Sorry it took me so long.”</p><p>Maria takes his face in her hands and smiles. “You came back alive, for that you’re always forgiven.”</p><p>“Thanks, Maria.”</p><p>She waves him off. “Now come have a drink, I saved the good Mezcal for you.”</p><p>He makes a noise of appreciation that makes Maria grin as they move over to the bar, Maria easily slipping behind it as he makes himself comfortable on a stool. She wastes no time pulling out two glasses and a bottle of Montelobos, their preferred brand. Nor does she waste any time pouring them a shot and holding it up. </p><p>“Welcome home, retired Air Force Captain Alex Manes.”</p><p>He lifts his shot in response and after a brief clink, downs it gratefully. He grimaces slightly at the burn and feels his eyes burn red for a moment. </p><p>“That’s stronger than I remembered. Been a while.”</p><p>“Sure,” Maria replies. “The VBT-01 probably doesn’t help either.”</p><p>He stills minutely, his muscles tensing. Before he forces himself to relax again. “You saw that, huh.”</p><p>“We’re right next to a military base, Alex. I’m used to seeing the red eyes from a few of the soldiers stationed there.”</p><p>“You’re not afraid?” he asks. He has to know. </p><p>Maria snorts. “Honey, you’re the most controlled person I’ve ever known in my life, no blood lust is ever gonna get on top of you.”</p><p>He smiles at her. As usual, he doesn’t have to say anything with the loving look she sends him as she pours them another shot. It goes down easier than the first, and he manages to keep the burn out of his eyes. </p><p>“How are you on blood?”</p><p>“I have a three week supply while the hospital organizes a regular delivery. So I’m good.”</p><p>Maria nods. “Good, then I don’t have to worry about that. How about work?”</p><p>“Cyber Security offered me an analyst position as soon as I came back. And they have VBT-01 employees so I’ll be working mostly with them.”</p><p>“Okay. And where are you staying?”</p><p>“I… uh.” Alex pauses, brow furrowing. “Jim Valenti left me his cabin so I’ve been staying there.”</p><p>Maria gives him an incredulous look to which he can only shrug. He was surprised too when he came home and found the cabin willed to him. But the Sheriff gave him the keys with her blessings, and even Kyle gave him a hearty clap on the back and told him to enjoy his new home. So he will. Even if he needs to redecorate, badly. Hunter chic isn’t really his style.</p><p>“DeLuca, finished checking the tapline,” Michael says as he comes up to the bar and plops himself down next to Alex. “I fixed it, you’re welcome.”</p><p>“Yeah, thanks Guerin. Now stop having sex in my bathroom.”</p><p>Michael puts his hands up in an innocent manner. “Yeah yeah, I’m sorry. Won’t happen again.”</p><p>Alex watches them bicker back and forth with an easy grin on his face. He really missed being home.</p><p>——</p><p>He sees Michael around town often after that, even more often if he visits the Pony in the evenings. It’s easy, a nice camaraderie that he hasn’t really had with anyone before. It excites him, a little, how easy it is to hang out with Michael. But he tries to breathe as little as he can around him because he still smells <i>delicious</i> and it’s making it hard to concentrate. Maria seems to have noticed something, as she squints at him with lips pursed in humor when she sees him with Michael. He mock glares at her in response, which makes her snort loudly. Michael usually watches them with an unreadable look on his face, even if his eyes sparkle with mischief. Which makes Maria ask him what he’s plotting, which then sets off their usual banter. The easy friendship Michael and Maria have makes Alex happy; at least she wasn’t alone with him in the military and Liz off to school. But there’s also an undercurrent of <i>something</i> there, like an easy intimacy he’s curious about.</p><p>“Hey, did you and Michael ever… date?”</p><p>Maria shoots him an amused look. “Why’re you asking?”</p><p>“I don’t know.” He shrugs. “It just seems like there’s something there.”</p><p>“We’ve slept together every now and then when we felt like it,” Maria replies with a shrug. “Never meant anything, just two friends blowing off some steam.”</p><p>Alex nods, smiling easily at her to throw her off any scent she thinks she might smell. It doesn’t work, as usual.</p><p>“So if you’re wondering if I would be offended if you followed your gut and ravished him like you want to, then no.”</p><p>Alex huffs a laugh from her straight up words. Trust Maria DeLuca to not hold anything back. “That’s not why I asked, but thank you, good to know.”</p><p>“Just don’t do anything in the bathroom,” she says with a wink. “And it is worth the ride.”</p><p>“Yeah, riding is a little hard for me these days,” he answers, knocking on the prosthetic. </p><p>“It’s a setback, not an impossibility.” Her grin turns wide, dirty. “Michael did use to work on a farm, he has amazing upper body strength.”</p><p>He bursts out laughing, harder than he’s laughed in a long time. He lets his precious control slip just a little, and feels his eyes burn red and teeth elongate as he laughs his ass off bent over the bar of the Pony. He laughs even harder when Maria joins him, her higher pitched laughter setting him off. Which in turn sets her off again. They spend five to ten minutes just laughing back and forth and it feels wonderful. It feels like he’s where he’s supposed to be.</p><p>“What are you two laughing about?”</p><p>Both of them burst into laughter as they look over at Michael. Thankfully Michael doesn’t seem offended, he just smiles bemused at them and sits down next to Alex.</p><p>“Sorry, we’re just talking about rides and upper body strength,” Maria answers when she manages to stop laughing, waving her hand in front of her face to try to stop the tears of laughter from ruining her make-up. Alex just grins at her as he lifts his face from the counter. She gives him a surprised look but smiles widely, so he doesn’t think about it.</p><p>“Huh, I didn’t know you had VBT-01.”</p><p>Alex stills preternaturally fast, his body tensing in a way he knows looks more like a predator than someone being scared. He completely forgot letting his control slip, but it explains the surprised look on Maria’s face. He swallows hard and wills his eyes and teeth back to normal. Maria gives him a concerned look, but he just can’t relax yet. </p><p>“Yeah,” he says. “Got it in Iraq.”</p><p>“Okay, I have one important question.”</p><p>And here it comes, the thing he’s been afraid of. </p><p>“Superspeed or super-strength?”</p><p>“What?” Alex looks up in shock. </p><p>“Come on man, which one do you have, speed or strength?”</p><p>“You’re not…” He swallows. “You’re not afraid?</p><p>“Alex, if you wanted to eat me you coulda done it a long time ago.” Michael grins, the smile Alex is learning he doesn’t want to resist. “Now tell me speed or strength?”</p><p>“Uh, both. My sire, the guy that bit me, was probably really old so I got it all.” Maria’s trying to hide a smile from him but he can see it. And from the way her smile widens she can feel his disapproval.</p><p>“Wait. Flight too?” Michael says with a furrowed brow. </p><p>“Myth, it doesn’t exist.”</p><p>Michael pouts. “Damnit, I was hoping I could convince you to Superman carry me across the sky.”</p><p>“Sup-” Alex stops himself and gives Michael an incredulous look. “Superman carry you?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Michael replies. He grins the boyish, nerdy grin now. “I always wanted to fly.”</p><p>“You’re unbelievable.”</p><p>“Well, darlin’.” Michael leans closer. “I can be more unbelievable if you let me.”</p><p>He winks, the boyish grin still on his face, before he gets up off the chair and puts the black cowboy hat back on his head, tipping it in a charming goodbye before he walks out of the Pony. Alex can only watch him, gaping at the blatant flirting.</p><p>“Damn, you’re definitely taking a ride on that,” Maria says with a whistle. Alex just gives her a look before they both break into giggles again.</p><p>Damnit, now he <i>really</i> wants that ride.</p><p>——</p><p>He halfway expects Michaels flirting to be a one off, but it’s not. Now that he’s started, he doesn’t seem to stop, turning that lazy charm on Alex as often as he can. It takes everything in Alex to not jump him at every turn, the obvious interest and mouth-watering smell of him making it very hard. But Alex hasn’t exactly been with anyone since he was infected. He’s afraid that he’ll not be able to stop himself from biting down if he has the chance. Though he’s not entirely sure Michael would mind if he did, he seems entirely fascinated with VBT-01. </p><p>“Do you think Michael is only interested because I have VBT-01?” He asks Maria as they’re sitting at the Crashdown having lunch. They’d been met by Arturo, who hugged Alex close and murmured how happy he was to see him in Spanish into his ear. It always felt good to see Arturo. </p><p>“Where the hell did that come from?” Maria asks in return, raising her left brow. </p><p>“He only started flirting when he found out.”</p><p>“Oh, honey.” Maria takes her hand in his and gives it a squeeze. “He’s known since the first night you came into the Pony.”</p><p>“He has?”</p><p>“Look, Michael is extremely intelligent and he doesn’t miss shit. And as I understand, you did an inhumanly quick spin on your feet that night. And he was in the bar fixing the taplines when your eyes bled red.”</p><p>“Why didn’t he tell me?” </p><p>“Probably because he didn’t want to make you feel uncomfortable since you didn’t tell him yourself. That night in the bar just gave him the perfect opportunity to ‘find out’.” Maria answers, making air quote marks at <i>find out</i>. “Michael doesn’t usually like people, he likes sex, alcohol, fixing things. But he likes you. The vampirism doesn’t change that.”</p><p>“Ugh, I hate that. Vampirism sounds like I should be on Buffy or Angel.”</p><p>“Well, you look dreamboat-y enough for it.” The teasing smile on Maria’s face softens the glare he sends her, but it still makes her laugh. </p><p>“I don’t think I’ve ever been called dreamboat-y before.”</p><p>“Well,” Isobel Evans says as she walks up to them, clearly having overheard the last part of their conversation. “Ms. DeLuca is right, you do look like a teenage dream.”</p><p>“Hello to you too, Isobel,” Maria says. “You look good.”</p><p>“And you look even better,” Isobel replies with a wink, as she leans down to softly kiss Maria. And that was not what Alex was expecting.</p><p>“Okay, I know you said you were dating someone but I admit that I did not expect that,” Alex says as they break apart, Isobel running loving fingers down Maria’s cheek. “But it does explain your best friend updates from Isobel Evans comment.”</p><p>“Yeah, I meant to-“</p><p>“Maria,” Alex interjects, a smile on his face for both of them. “I might be the gay best friend, but you don’t owe me anything. I’m just happy you feel comfortable telling me now.”</p><p>“Hmm, and I thought I liked you before.”</p><p>“Yeah, I heard you took credit for the parade not happening?”</p><p>“I did indeed,” Isobel says with a smirk on her face. “I appreciate honesty, Captain Manes. And I especially appreciate that honesty when I can use it for my own gain against silly old men who think they know better than me just because I’m a woman.”</p><p>“Happy to help, Ms. Evans.”</p><p>“Good. Oh, before I forget. I’ve been told to tell you that your supply line has been approved and it starts next week.”</p><p>“What?” Alex asks. “It’s only been two weeks, how did you get it approved so quickly?”</p><p>“I have my ways,” Isobel smirked again, before giving Maria another soft kiss. “Now I’m gonna leave you two alone to your lunch.”</p><p>“Thanks, Isobel.”</p><p>“Anything for you, Maria. Oh and uh, take care of my brother, Manes. He needs to get laid.” And with that she walks out, leaving Alex looking after her and nodding in respect. </p><p>“Yeah. I might be gay but I can sure see what you like about her.”</p><p>Maria laughs loudly. “Yeah, I know. She’s pretty great.”</p><p>“So when did that happen?”</p><p>“Couple of months ago.” Maria shrugs. “Michael, Max, and Isobel came to the Pony for a sibling drink-a-long. Max and Michael had early shifts so they left and Isobel stayed.”</p><p>“Aaaaand?”</p><p>“And there was some tequila, some more tequila, a lot more tequila, things happened, fumblings were exchanged aaaaand we woke up in my bed the next morning.” Maria smiles, a small, hidden thing that Alex knows well. “And I didn’t want her to leave. So she stayed. And then she stayed again and she kept staying.”</p><p>“That’s good, Maria. It’s really good. It seems like she likes you too.”</p><p>“Yeah, but we’re taking it slow and seeing where it takes us. Neither of us have dated a woman before, even if we’ve both… dabbled. But I really wanted you to know.”</p><p>“I’m happy for you,” Alex says. Their hands tangle on the table, happiness on both their faces. </p><p>“So tell me why do you hate vampirism?”</p><p>“Okay, that’s one hell of a subject change.” Maria shrugs, making a go on gesture with the hand not clasped in Alex’s. “I just. VBT-01 isn’t cool. It’s not vampires that you see on TV. It’s a disease that gives me some nice enhanced abilities, sure, but most everyone is afraid of me. I was starved by my commanding officers because they were afraid, the base and my squad had my back but they were still afraid. It’s not a glorified thing that makes me a teenage dream.”</p><p>“I’m sorry they treated you like that.”</p><p>“It’s fine, I get it. People are scared of what they don’t understand. But uh, I’ve also had run-ins with people who specifically target VBT-01 because it’s a fetish.”</p><p>“Okay, that’s too much information.”</p><p>“Don’t worry, I turned them down,” Alex says with a laugh. “It’s not my style.”</p><p>“But Michael is.” The grin on her face speaks for itself. And all Alex can think about is coming clean about who Michael is to him. </p><p>“You remember Museum guy? From high school?”</p><p>“No way. No way!” Maria exclaims loudly before she remembers where they are and quiets down. “<i>Michael</i> is the guy you had the massive crush on?”</p><p>“Yeah. And seeing him again, in all his cowboy glory? Oof. And he smells amazing.”</p><p>“He <i>smells</i> amazing?”</p><p>“Yeah. Something about him just… you know that smell of fresh rain on a summer day? He smells like that,” Alex sighed. “And I don’t know why.”</p><p>“I always thought he smelled a little bit like a river.”</p><p>“You still slept with him.”</p><p>“I didn’t say the river was bad,” she says with a chuckle. And Alex can’t help but agree. </p><p>“So sleeping with Michael and then his sister wasn’t weird?” Alex asks. </p><p>“No, it was never the same thing. Michael is my best friend besides you and Liz, it was just a scratching an itch kind of a situation.” Maria shrugs. “Besides, we haven’t been scratching for over a year so no awkwardness to be had.”</p><p>“So if I maybe make my interest known?”</p><p>“You’ve had a crush on the guy since you were 16, that better not stay a maybe.” She points at him in a firm warning and Alex huffs a laugh. </p><p>“Okay, I’ll defer to your better judgment.”</p><p>“Good.”</p><p>It’s the grin that does it, alongside the conviction on her face and the sparkle in her eyes. He’d been close to confessing his interest when he was 17, perhaps now when he’s 28 he’ll finally be able to.</p><p>——</p><p>His plans get derailed a few days later when he actually thinks about asking Michael out. He’s at the Pony, hanging out at the bar with Isobel of all people while Maria works. Keeping Isobel’s attention is something he’s given up on as she gets distracted by Maria swishing around the bar in an oversized, off the shoulder yellow top and a dark brown suede skirt, bangles on her arms and hair pulled back in a sloppy ponytail. But he doesn’t mind, watching Isobel looking at Maria with a grin on her face and the cute smile Maria returns makes him feel happy for them. It makes him feel… hopeful. </p><p>The hopeful disappears when Michael walks into the Pony not long after. He’s wrapped around a gorgeous brunette, arm slung over her lower back, thumb resting in one of the belt loops of her jeans. He’s whispering in her ear, the boyish grin on his face. Alex sees them and he falters. He doesn’t know why, he and Michael haven’t actually done anything aside from flirting. </p><p>It still hurts. </p><p>He plasters a smile on his face, he doesn’t want anyone to notice. He still sees Isobel narrow her eyes at him, as she looks between him and her brother. But if looks could kill, Michael would probably die before him. </p><p>“DeLuca, we’re gonna need tequila,” Isobel says as soon as Maria is in hearing range of them. She gives Isobel an inquisitive look before she looks up and obviously spots Michael from the way her eyes narrow as well. She does fetch a bottle of Patron from the back shelf and two glasses which she places in front of them. </p><p>“On the house,” she says with a wink as she moves away to where Michael and his… date are coming towards the bar. Alex just averts his eyes, giving Isobel a nod in gratitude as she pours two healthy helpings of tequila and raises them in a toast. He doesn’t hesitate on downing the first, nor the second, nor the third. </p><p>“I like your style, Manes,” Isobel says as she pours them the fourth, which they also take in quick succession. </p><p>“I think our style might be the same, Evans,” he answers, grinning. Alex knows his eyes are bleeding red, knows his fangs are out, but he’s just too disappointed to care. Maybe him being a bit looser with his control isn’t such a bad thing anyway. </p><p>“This is true, even if I am slightly less fangy and red-eyed than you.”</p><p>He can’t help but laugh but as he takes a deep breath at the end of it he can’t help but notice that while Isobel doesn’t smell as nice as Michael she still smells… better, than the average human. </p><p>“Why do you smell like that?” He asks as he downs his fifth tequila. Isobel startles beside him, her eyes going wide for a second before she schools her features. </p><p>“I don’t know what you mean,” she replies. But she can’t hide the tick in her heartbeat. </p><p>“You’re lying.”</p><p>Isobel gives him a look, but she doesn’t try to dissuade him. Probably knows it won’t work. </p><p>“Hey, Iz,” Michael says, suddenly right next to him. Alex stiffens. Apparently five big tequilas is what he needs before his spatial surroundings start faltering. </p><p>“Michael. And… guest,” Isobel says in her polite yet snooty voice. Alex coughs to cover his snort as he fills his glass and downs tequila number six. He doesn’t look at Michael, doesn’t want to. He also tunes out their conversation. </p><p>“Hey Alex, you okay?”</p><p>He plasters another smile on his face and turns to Michael. The smile quickly crumbles as the date <i>screams</i>.</p><p>“Oh my god, Michael! We have to get away from him!” She yells and everyone at the bar turns to look at them. Alex is frozen solid, he hasn’t had someone be afraid of him since Bahrain but it still doesn’t feel good. </p><p>“What? What are you talking about?” Michael asks, sounding utterly confused. </p><p>“Me. She’s afraid of me,” Alex explains quietly, averting his eyes.</p><p>“That’s because people like you are nothing but monsters!”</p><p>Alex gets up quicker from the barstool than he probably should have, by the way she flinches. When he glances around the room he sees several others watching him warily. It makes him grab for the cane, the need to flee burning in his bones. </p><p>“That’s stupid, Alex isn’t-“</p><p>“Guerin,” Alex interrupts, laying a hand on Michael’s arms. “It’s okay.”</p><p>“No, it’s not! You’re not da-“</p><p>“Guerin!” Alex interrupts again. “Stop.”</p><p>Michael turns to look at him. He looks guilty, ashamed, horrified. And it breaks Alex’s heart. </p><p>“Alex and I are leaving,” Isobel says as she too gets up from her stool. “Enjoy your <i>date</i>.”</p><p>The derision in her voice is apparent as she turns and waves slightly at Maria before tucking her arms in the crook of Alex’s elbow and starts walking out. He walks with her, but though he wants to look back he just can’t. He’d forgotten how it felt to have people be afraid.</p><p>“Come on, Manes, I have good tequila at my place too.”</p><p>He doesn’t have to tell Isobel how much he appreciates it, he just knows that she’s already aware. </p><p>——</p><p>He wakes up the next morning in what’s probably Isobel’s spare bedroom, thankfully sans prosthetic. He has a headache the size of a mountain, his mouth is dry as a desert, and he’s <i>hungry</i>. But he also feels calm, in a way he didn’t expect. It makes him curious, but he’ll leave it be for now. He feels unsettled enough without wondering why he feels so calm when he normally doesn’t after someone has that reaction to him. </p><p>He puts on the prosthetic and tests the weight slowly as he gets up from the bed. Thankfully his cane is right by the bed so he can steady himself as he walks out. He comes out into a hallway, but can hear voices coming from what sounds to his enchanted senses like a kitchen. He follows the sounds until he is in the kitchen, where Isobel is making coffee while Michael is flipping pancakes by the stove. Max is sitting with a glass of orange juice by the table, reading something on his phone. He watches them move around with a familiar intimacy that only comes from truly being family, from Max automatically raising his hand to accept a cup of coffee as Isobel comes over with one, to Michael and Isobel moving silently around one another in the kitchen, to Max getting up and getting the cutlery without Michael saying anything as he plates the last pancake. They haven’t noticed him yet, so he just watches them. It’s nice to see a family that actually loves one another. </p><p>Max is the first to notice him, probably his cop instincts kicking in as Alex shuffles slightly. </p><p>“Oh hey, Alex,” he says with a small smile. “Sorry if we woke you.”</p><p>“You mean sorry you boys were banging around.”</p><p>“Hardly think it can be called banging, Iz, with me making pancakes and Max drinking orange juice,” Michael snarks as he sits down. Max huffs a laugh but grins at Michael as Isobel sighs in exasperation at them. </p><p>“With his enhanced senses, who knows.”</p><p>“Relax,” Alex says. “No one woke me up. I’m just-“</p><p>He stops himself before he says hungry. He still feels calm about yesterday, weirdly enough, but saying he’s hungry for blood might be a bit much. </p><p>“I brought some blood for you, we have some extra down in the station if it’s needed,” Max says as he loads his plate with pancakes. “It’s in the fridge.”</p><p>“It won’t bother you?” </p><p>“Nah, nothing much bothers the three of us.”</p><p>The three of them share a look that makes Alex suspicious but something in him wants to test that theory. So he gets the blood out from the fridge and prepares it the way it’s supposed to. The first taste of it is as always weird, but it also makes his senses burst. His eyes bleed red, his fangs drop, he takes a deep breath. And is immediately flooded with the smell of the three of them. He can pick Michael out, his smell being the best, but Isobel and Max smell almost as good. Whatever they’re hiding, it affects them all.</p><p>“Holy shit,” he exclaims before he can stop himself, watching the three of them as he slowly sips the blood. His senses are going haywire, being close to three people with such gorgeous smelling blood. “How the fuck <i>do</i> you smell like that?”</p><p>“You can really smell that?” Max asks. Michael is looking guiltily down on the table, Isobel and Max both reaching a hand over to give his arms a squeeze before they retract their hands. </p><p>“Yeah. Even more now that I have fresh blood in me. I just don’t know why. So. Why?”</p><p>They share another look, Isobel slightly glaring at her brothers into submission. Max huffs but nods, though Michael looks unsure. And suddenly Alex realizes how pushy he’s being. And that’s something he shouldn’t be, considering he hates telling people about his own VBT-01.</p><p>“Sorry. You don’t have to tell me why you smell the way you do if you don’t want to.”</p><p>“You mean why do we smell so good?” Isobel asks. </p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>Isobel hums as she continues to look at her brothers, though Michael is getting the brunt of it now, with her eyebrow lifted at him.  </p><p>“Okay, I’m gonna go and let you discuss this because it seems like something you need to do,” Alex says, an uncertain smile on his face as he rinses the cup he borrowed and gets rid of the blood bag. “I’ll see you all later.”</p><p>He moves out of the kitchen before any one of them can really say anything, growing up in his house he knows how to read a room and when he needs to get out of there. He moves as quickly as he can, but not as fast as he usually does since his leg is still hurting. He gets down the hall and out of the house before Michael catches up to him. </p><p>“Alex, wait!”</p><p>He does wait right next to his car, which he doesn't know how got there, but since only Max’s police cruiser is in the driveway, he assumes Michael brought it.</p><p>“I just. I wanted to apologize for last night.” He looks down. “I’m really sorry that happened, I wouldn’t have brought her to the Pony if I knew.”</p><p>Alex opens his mouth to respond but Michael doesn’t seem to be done yet. </p><p>“And it was stupid bringing someone to the Pony to begin with because I knew you were going to be there and I only wanted to see how you would react and instead I hurt you and I’m so sorry.”</p><p>Alex is silent for a while, long enough to make Michael squirm. “Why did you want to see how I would react?”</p><p>“I, uh, I just. I’m, uh-“</p><p>Watching Michael stutter is very cute. But the fresh blood is still coursing through Alex and making him smell so much better. And making Alex feel braver. </p><p>“I didn’t like seeing you with her,” he says, watching as Michael looks up with a shocked face. “I don’t care what she said, but seeing you with her… I didn’t like it.”</p><p>“Oh?” The boyish grin is once again moving onto Michael’s face. “Why not?”</p><p>“I’m guessing the same reason you wanted to see how I would react. Which is a dick move, by the way.”</p><p>“Yeah, I know. Shoulda just told you.”</p><p>“Or…” Alex takes a step closer. “You can show me.”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>Which is how Alex finds himself being shown, his face cradled between Michael’s large, gorgeous hands, their lips inching closer in anticipation. </p><p>It doesn’t disappoint when their lips meet. </p><p>It’s an easy kiss, just a simple press of their lips. But it feels better than anything Alex has felt in a long time. He loops his arms around Michael’s neck, tangles his fingers in his hair as their lips move together, parting so that their tongues meet and move lazily against one another. </p><p>It’s simple, easy, comfortable. It’s so fucking hot. </p><p>He still moves away, untangles himself as the smell of Michael hits him from so close and he feels his pupils dilate. He’s going to get drunk on the smell of him if he doesn't stop. </p><p>“I hope that was okay,” Michael says, uncharacteristically shy as his right hand runs down Alex’s hand to entwine their fingers. </p><p>“More than,” Alex answers, smiling as Michael beams back at him. “But I’m gonna get drunk on the smell of you.”</p><p>“Do I really smell that different?”</p><p>“Yeah, Guerin. Compared to other humans you smell amazing.”</p><p>Michael’s grin slowly disappears as a thoughtful look appears instead. Like he wants to say something, but doesn’t know how. </p><p>“You don’t have to tell me anything, you know that right?” Alex asks. </p><p>“I know,” Michael replies. “Maybe I want to.”</p><p>“Think about it, discuss it with Max and Iz, then tell me.”</p><p>Michael watched him for a minute before he nods once. “I can do that.”</p><p>“Good. I’m gonna go home, text me when you want,” Alex says. He leans up slightly to kiss Michael again before he moves away, gets into his car and drives away, Michael staying to watch after him the entire time.</p><p>——</p><p>It takes a week for the text to come. Alex doesn’t mind all that much this time, because he knows the interest is mutual. It’s <i>exciting</i> that the interest is mutual but he knows Michael is carrying a secret that he’s only discovered because he smells <i>so good</i>. He does wonder if Michael would ever tell him if he didn’t, but he also knows that it doesn’t matter. He doesn’t need to know now either. He just wants to kiss his Museum Guy again.</p><p>Maybe he should find it weird that he still has a thing for his high school crush. But Michael was so soft and sweet back then, not caring that Alex was gay, still helping him with school if he needed to, still playing guitar with him as often as he could, still coming to the museum to hang out. They were friends, good friends even, but Alex always wanted more. And for a while, he thought Michael did too. But neither of them ever made a move, and Alex did always regret that. But now he’s here, and so is Michael. And there’s interest. </p><p>Grown-up Michael is still the same, soft and sweet, still being there for everyone when he can. The rugged looks and gloriously calloused hands do not take away from the aesthetic, he might be a mechanical engineer with a couple of doctorates under his belt but he still looks like a bonafide cowboy, which helps the smell absolutely nothing. Alex is a goner for Michael Guerin and he’s completely fine with admitting it as it makes Alex want to undress him and shove his nose into the crook of his neck.</p><p>It makes his mouth water just thinking about his neck. And his fangs in it. He’s never fed directly from someone before, but feeding from Michael is… intriguing. Something he might want one day, if Michael is amenable to it. But he still wants Michael to <i>show up</i>. </p><p>Which he does, a week later. Alex is sitting outside, sipping on his daily dose of blood (eating three times a day still feels way too weird) and just enjoying the overcast that makes it easier for him to be outside. He’s content, happy even, in the cabin, though the commute is taking a toll on his leg. He knows he should look for a house in town, Isobel has already sent him any listing that can easily be modified for his needs and offered to take care of it when he chooses one. He just hasn’t, yet. For now, he wants to stay a bit longer, safe in his own company.</p><p>He hears the truck before he sees it, his enhanced hearing picking up the rumbling sound he knows belongs to Michael’s truck. It’s a well used truck, a beloved truck, sounding better than it looks which is enough to know that Michael has done extensive work on the engine. </p><p>It’s still the same blue and white Chevrolet that drives in and stops in front of the cabin a few minutes later, Alex smiling as he finally sees it and doesn’t just hear it. He smiles wider as Michael gets out of the truck, with a bouquet of pink roses.</p><p>“Yeah, I know,” Michael says as he moves closer. His face looks pinched, like he’s worried. Probably hasn’t noticed the smile Alex is sporting. “Pink roses might seem like a strange choice, but they stand for gratitude and appreciation. And I’m really grateful you’ve given me time, and I appreciate you letting me do this on my own terms. And I’m-”</p><p>“Guerin,” Alex interjects. “It’s good to see you.”</p><p>Michael stops, apparently not expecting the nice greeting. The look he sends Alex is full of surprise and disbelief. “‘It’s good to see me’? I’ve sorta been ghosting you for a week and ‘it’s good to see me’?”</p><p>“Ghosting me is a bit dramatic, don’t you think.”</p><p>“Dramatic? I am <i>not</i>… You’re messing with me aren’t you.”</p><p>Alex can’t help but chuckle. “A tiny bit.”</p><p>“That’s cruel. But I guess I deserve it.”</p><p>“Guerin,” Alex says, draining the last of the blood as he gets up. He leaves the cup on the porch, but moves over to Michael “I was teasing you because I could. Not because you deserve it. Now give me my roses so I can smell them.”</p><p>Michael hands over the roses with a grin, and he lifts them up to smell them straight away. It’s a calm scent for him, one that reminds him of the gardens behind the Manes family home. Before his mom left, when his dad didn’t lift a finger against him and they were happy. Or so he thought.</p><p>“You like them?” Michael asks, softly. He still looks worried, but like he’s trying to hide it. Too bad he can’t hide his racing heartbeat.</p><p>“I love them,” Alex answers, smiling as he buries his nose amongst the roses and smelling them one more time.</p><p>“Well I’m glad to hear that. I had to listen to Max talk about the meaning of different flowers for hours for this you know. For a cop he sure likes his romance language, I’m just saying.”</p><p>“Yeah I still remember his obsession with Russian literature.”</p><p>Michael snorts. “Yeah obsession doesn’t even cover it anymore. You know he wrote a romance novel? Sold pretty good too. Wrote it under a pseudonym though, didn’t want to seem like a weak cop.”</p><p>Michael makes air quotations at <i>weak cop</i>, obviously not believing it.</p><p>“You mean he didn’t want people to know it was him if it flopped.”</p><p>“See?” Michael throws his hands in the air. “You get me!”</p><p>Alex laughs, a full bodied laugh that shakes him in the best way. He notices the scent, the clear, gorgeous scent from Michael deepens as he does, from smelling like fresh rain to smelling like a river, a brutal, beautiful river with cascading water. It’s earthy tones with the fresh scent of water, it’s… everything Alex wants to smell for the rest of his life. Which is a thought he needs to go away, now. He gestures to the cabin, an unspoken question if they should move inside. Michael doesn't nod, but moves around to the cabin and walks inside. Alex moves a bit more slowly, collecting the cup from the porch as he walks after Michael. He deposits the mug at the side table and closes the door behind him. He watches Michael look around, obviously trying to calm himself down from the way his heart is racing.</p><p>“So. What did you want to tell me?”</p><p>Michael turns back towards him from the studying of the cabin and his face stutters, the insecurity that disappeared at the teasing coming back again. He starts wringing his hands, and Alex knows it’s big. </p><p>“I’manalien.”</p><p>Alex knows inside his mind that he heard exactly what Michael said, his mind automatically slowing down the words and making them understandable. But he still has to ask. “Come again?”</p><p>“I’m… I’m an alien. We all are: Max, Iz and me. We’re from a planet called Antar, crash-landed here in 1947 but we didn’t actually wake up until 1997, we were 7 then. Max and Iz got adopted by the Evans’s as you know, but I got bounced around the system for a while, until Hank adopted me and took me back to Roswell when I was 13. Hank had his problems, but he did his best and he brought me back to Max and Iz so I can’t blame him.” Michael exhales slowly. “And then, we started showing abilities.”</p><p>“Abilities?”</p><p>“Yeah. I’m telekinetic, Isobel is telepathic in a sense, which is why she’s so terrifyingly good at her job, and Max is electrokinetic. He can heal too. We’ve been hiding our secret for twenty years,” Michael looks at him, his upper lip lifting slightly in the beginnings of a smile. “You showed up and you could smell it. And I was scared, Alex. But I also wanted to tell you. So I’m here. Telling you. Because I might smell good to you but to me, you’ve always been amazing.”</p><p>Alex is afraid to speak, afraid to break the spell that’s surrounding them. But he doesn’t have to be afraid, because Michael isn’t done talking.</p><p>“I fell in love with you when we were 17. But I was so afraid to tell you, because I didn’t know how you would react. So I only stayed your friend. And I regretted it when you left.”</p><p>“You were in love with me?” Alex asks incredulously. </p><p>“Yeah, Alex. You were the hottest person in our year and even though you were an emo little shit at times you were amazing. You’re still amazing. Liking you then was easy but liking you now is even easier.” Michael looks completely genuine and his heart rate is steady, his scent free of anything. He’s not lying.</p><p>It’s easy to pull Michael in after that. He needs his hands on him, needs his mouth on his. He’s dreamt of it for a week. </p><p>“Alex,” Michael whispers before their lips meet. “Shouldn’t we talk?”</p><p>“Michael, I don’t care what you are. I just want to kiss you. Please?”</p><p>Michael searches his face for any sort of doubt but Alex knows he won’t find any. He’s a vampire, so what if Michael is an alien. He’s just happy to have a possible explanation for the smell.</p><p>“If you’re sure.”</p><p>“Stop asking me if I’m sure and just <i>kiss me</i>.”</p><p>His face must show a seriousness to it because Michael dips his head in the semblance of a bow and does exactly what he asks for. Their lips meet in a soft kiss at first, pressing together in a way that might be inherently innocent. But they both know it’s only the beginning.</p><p>They move quickly from soft, innocent kisses to more intense ones, mouths opening and tongues meeting, tangling together as Alex lifts his hands and tangles them in Michael’s hair, his fingers wrapping around soft curls that makes him want to pull. He does, lightly, his breath stuttering as Michael moans, as his hands come up to sneak up under Alex’s shirt, as he presses closer than he was.</p><p>Alex can feel his eyes bleeding red, but holds back on letting his fangs drop, he doesn’t want to scratch Michael or even worse, hurt him. But Michael doesn’t seem to care, pressing as close as he can. It makes Alex want to get his shirt off, makes him want to lick all over his pecs, just to feel the strong muscles.</p><p>“Alex, can I take your shirt off?” Michael breaks the kiss to ask, panting roughly against his lips while slowly inching his hands further up Alex’s back. Not pushing, not pulling, just stating his intent. Alex nods, releasing Michael’s curls to lift his hands so his shirt can be removed. He’s not ashamed of his body, never has been, but the sharp inhale from Michael still makes him smirk. Especially since he can smell how much Michael likes it.</p><p>It’s heady, the feeling of being wanted. Though he knows that if they progress he will have to take off his pants. And though he has never been ashamed of his body, this will be the first time a lover will see his leg. He’s still gonna go for it.</p><p>He lifts Michael’s shirt too, slipping off the white t-shirt and just looking his fill as it’s being raised. Michael has a ridiculously toned body for being an engineer, but Alex is well aware of how much lifting goes into being a mechanical engineer, having encountered many in the military. It makes him want to touch.</p><p>So he does, resting his hands lightly on Michael’s pecs first, before he slowly slides them down the front of his chest and abs, his touch light and slightly more teasing that Michael would like if the look on his face is any indication. But Alex doesn’t particularly care, he just wants to run his fingers across Michael’s skin and <i>feel</i> him. He leans close, brushing his nose against the column of Michael’s throat as he inhales slowly, taking in the hints of river that Michael’s skin gives off. It’s completely mouth watering.</p><p>“Are you planning on getting lost in the smell of my neck or should we continue this?” Michael questions, his tone full of humor as he runs his fingers down Alex’s back and over his arms.</p><p>“Sorry, you just smell really good,” Alex replies, his voice slightly more growly as his fangs lengthen the tiniest bit.</p><p>“Darlin’, you don’t ever have to apologize for that,” Michael says, leaning back and looking Alex in the eyes. “But if it’s okay by you I’d really like to go back to the kissing and the touching.”</p><p>Alex huffs, leaning up slightly to kiss Michael again as one hand stays on his stomach and the other slides even further down to cup him over his jeans. He feels the slight shudder from Michael in his entire being, it makes him <i>want</i>.</p><p>“Can I taste you, Michael?” He whispers against his lips, grinning as Michael nods fiercely. He knows that getting to his knees might be hard, too hard, but Michael seems to have that all figured out.</p><p>“I’ll hold you up and take the pressure off your knee if you want to go down. If not we’ll do it however you want.”</p><p>The offer sends a thrill through Alex’s emotions, and he makes his decision easily. He starts to bend his knees to go down on them and Michael catches him. First giving him his hands and then by a gentle pressure that can only be Michael’s telekinesis. But it gets Alex down on his knees, fully supported and feeling good. He looks up at Michael in thanks, but stops as he sees the smoldering, the lust, in Michael’s eyes. It’s time to get to work then.</p><p>Opening Michael’s jeans is easy, it’s hot, it’s something Alex has wanted for a long time.</p><p>“You know, I had a crush on you too. All through high school,” he says as he pulls down Michael’s jeans, his mouth watering at the outline of his dick. “And I have most certainly thought about this before now.”</p><p>He pulls down his boxers next, not able to keep his hand away. He loves the hiss Michael releases.</p><p>“And I am most certainly going to enjoy this.”</p><p>He leans in and inhales. The scent is more potent, more delicious, just <i>better</i> and he can’t help but inhale more deeply, burying his nose deeper into the smell. It’s mouthwatering and makes him want to roll around in it.</p><p>“Uh, Alex?”</p><p>He hmms at the voice above him but loses himself in the smell again. It starts to go down after a while, and he growls, his hand coming up to stroke until the scent comes back just as strong.</p><p>“Alex, are you high on my scent right now?”</p><p>That wakes him up and he leans back slightly to look up at Michael. Who’s watching him with the most amused gaze Alex has ever seen.</p><p>“How long.”</p><p>“Oh, a good five minutes.”</p><p>Alex closes his eyes and just exhales in annoyance. Of course.</p><p>“Oh and you kept stroking me and tugging my balls whenever you felt me get softer. I’m guessing you did that to keep the scent strong.”</p><p>“You don’t have to rub it in.”</p><p>“Oh you did all the rubbing,” Michael says with a grin and Alex wants to kick him. Instead, he does the second best thing; he swallows Michael’s cock completely.</p><p>The shocked sound is the best thing Alex has heard all day, and he grins as he starts working his mouth, sucking slightly on the upwards movement of his mouth, swirling his tongue around the head as he does. Michael moans, a stuttered thing that keeps on as Alex works his magic. He hasn’t had a dick in his mouth for a long time, but he still knows all the stops and all the tricks. He might have lost himself in Michael’s scent for a bit, but he’ll be damned if he doesn’t make up for that by making Michael come.</p><p>He continues, moving his mouth up and down Michael’s cock, inhaling at the bottom to get more of his delicious smell but he doesn’t let it distract him anymore. Instead he takes it in and slowly moves his mouth up and down, moaning once in a while which causes Michael to moan as well.</p><p>“You’re so fucking good at this,” Michael breathes out, making Alex grin around the cock in his mouth. He takes him deeper, swallowing as the head hits the back of his throat. And he knows exactly what it feels like, knows exactly why a stuttered moan slips from Michael’s lips.</p><p>He doesn’t stop when he feels Michael’s hips start to slightly move, just moans and puts his hand on Michael’s ass to encourage him. It works, as Michael’s hip moves more, the scent of him increasing. It makes Alex’s eyelids flutter, but he refuses to get lost in it again. He’ll have plenty of time to get lost in Michael, hopefully.</p><p>“Shit Alex, I’m gonna come.” Michael is breathless, now, his hips stuttering as he moves his dick in and out of Alex’s mouth. Alex doesn’t know why he does it, but he lets his fangs drop, just slightly, running the shard point over the head. It creates the reaction he was hoping for, as Michael shouts in ecstasy and comes.</p><p>Alex pops off, and looks up at Michael who’s breathing hard. It’s a very nice sight, shirtless, a nice sheen over his muscles, and a very happy look on his face.</p><p>“Okay, I did not know I would react like that,” Michael says, looking down at Alex. “Who knew I liked fangs near my dick.”</p><p>“Maybe not you, but there’s a lot of people who have it as a fetish.”</p><p>“Okay, I did not need to know that. You want help getting up?”</p><p>“Please.” And Michael does, helping him up easily with both hands and powers. He wraps his arms back around Michael’s neck, tangles his fingers back in his hair. Smiles at him, a smile full of fangs and blood red eyes.</p><p>“Take me to bed, Michael.”</p><p>Michael smiles, his hands coming up to cup Alex’s cheek. He’s kissed softly, beautifully, and he loves it.</p><p>“I’d love to, darling,” Michael replies.</p><p>It feels right, it feels safe. It’s good to finally find home.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>